


Sword Grip

by orphan_account



Series: Bound Blades [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Smut, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix's misstep during sword practice sparks an unexpected connection between him and his new professor, Byleth.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bound Blades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sword Grip

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! Obsessed over it a bit before posting, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> bokken = Japanese wooden training sword
> 
> This one goes out to all the ladies who romanced Felix.

_Whoosh!_

I deftly ducked out of the path of Felix’s training sword, moving right and readying my own blade in the en garde position. As his sword cut air, his sharp brown eyes shifted to fix on my new location.

“Huh, not bad,” he said as he gracefully reconfigured his own stance to mirror mine. Felix's form was unarguably the best out of the Garreg Mach students, and I was beginning to become grateful that he'd asked me to train with him.

“Nice recov-,” I began to start speaking just as Felix used his back foot to pivot and lunge toward me. Our wooden swords clacked together as I raised mine in defense. _Always so aggressive_ , I thought as I examined his current stance. The muscles of his right arm rippled as he gripped the hilt of his blade. The tension of his body was almost palpable as he pushed his bokken against mine. _Hmm, he'll need to work on finding a balance between the strength and dexterity of his sword grip._

I used his stubbornness as an opportunity to swiftly disengage my blade for a riposte. Felix quickly understood the threat and broke his singular focus to parry my counterattack. With my blade above his, I met his gaze. 

We were both breathing heavily and I noticed a layer of moisture on his forehead. His sweat-drenched Blue Lions sports uniform clung to his upper body, delineating the structure of his muscular torso. I could clearly see the definition of his abdomen, made so from the intensive training he had devoted himself to from an early age. As his eyes glanced up to meet mine, it was like an electric current flowed through me. My face grew warm and had the sudden urge to look away, my heart beating quicker than usual as my chest rose and fell. I needed to remind myself of where I was and what I was doing. _Byleth, you have the upper hand in this situation, pay attention!_

I recomposed myself and brought my eyes back to Felix just as he began to seize the opportunity of my distraction to lunge at me again. _Shit! I need to reposition!_ I thought as I backed up towards the outer edge of the training grounds. Felix was now in full attack mode and each time I managed to raise my blade to parry, he immediately began a riposte, forcing me to retreat further and further in defense. 

After my third retreat, my back found something solid. _Crap, he cornered me against the wall! Damn, he is good._

“Looks like I got you this time,” Felix said triumphantly as he stared down at me through our crossed swords. He was a few inches taller than me, and this was exaggerated through my lowered defensive stance. His face was close to mine when he said this and I could smell the sweat layering his upper body. There was also the scent of something else, something floral yet base, was that jasmine? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. 

Distractedly, I yielded, lowering my blade. Felix’s trademark intensity proved its disadvantage as it caused him to fall forward toward me while I withdrew my blade.

“Fuck,” he swore as he dropped his training sword and used his palms to catch himself on the wall behind me. “I really need to work on the power of my grip.” He hadn't yet seemed to notice the sensation of our bodies touching as he pondered the fault in his technique. But I did. The pressure of Felix’s body weight had caused my breasts to spill out towards the sides of my chest. I felt my body growing ever hotter and emitted an audible sigh. 

This seemed to take Felix out of his training haze as he turned his eyes downward and looked toward the ceiling immediately, a crimson taking its place on his cheeks.

“Sensei…” Felix said huskily. He was breathing more heavily than during training as his eyes returned to meet mine. 

“Felix…” I said longingly. Felix’s stance had loosened even further and I could feel his lower body against mine now as well. His cock had hardened in his shorts and it was pressing against my pelvis as we leaned against the wall. Felix was my student, yes, but my body cared not. I felt a warmth emanating from my pussy in response to our current position. _Fuck, I am ready for this._ Felix drew his head back to make full eye contact with me.

“Sensei..” he said as he proceeded to lunge his mouth towards mine, tilting his head to his right. As his tongue found its way into my mouth, I responded passionately, countering his movements in a manner not unlike what I had done when we had been practicing sword fighting earlier. The intuition shared between sparring partners seemed to translate well from the blade to the tongue, and I found his parries and ripostes just as skillful in our kiss as on the training ground. 

Our mouths were damp with a mix of each other and I lost track of time as I tasted him. Felix’s mouth had a masculine, animal quality which reflected the high protein diet he followed to keep his musculature intact and support long days and nights of blade training. I briefly wondered how my Garreg Mach dining hall-derived diet manifested itself in my own flavor, but was quickly brought back to reality when Felix once again drew back from our passionate lip lock, drawing a string of saliva with him.

“Sensei, I want you,” he stated, as he reached one of his hands down from where it had been supporting him against the wall toward my left breast. Felix initially cupped my now uncompressed breast from beneath, before his fingers found their way into my admittedly low cut top. He grasped toward the underside of my breast and then pushed my shirt’s fabric aside to expose it in its entirety.

“Fuck, sensei,” he said in astonishment as he took in the sight of my naked breast. Felix smirked as he placed his index and middle fingers on opposite sides of my nipple which immediately stood to the attention of his touch.

“Ah…” I sighed. The warm sensation between my thighs was growing more intense and I felt a wetness begin to seep within my panties. Felix’s right leg was now between both of mine as he pinned me against the wall. I felt the hardness of his cock pushing against my upper pubic area and the bottom of my belly. Felix tilted his head again as he moved past my mouth and began to kiss and lick the side of my neck. I hadn’t even noticed his left hand as he had deftly unbuttoned the collar I usually wear. When his lips touched my neck, I couldn’t help but gasp.

“Ah!” I felt a new wave adding to the damp between my thighs. I huffed heavily, “Felix…” _Where am I?_ _Fuck, this isn’t what I am here for._ “Wait…” I whispered.

It may have been intentional on my part, but my protest wasn’t loud enough to voice my concerns, as Felix turned his attention toward my other breast and exposed it as well, at first palming it before again finding purchase on my nipple with his left hand’s thumb and index finger. Both of his hands were on each of my breasts now and I couldn’t suppress the excitement that I felt. 

“Felix... Oh!” He seemed to know what he was doing as he stimulated both of my breasts with his fingertips and my neck with his tongue before enclosing on my mouth again. Our tongues resumed their dance, but I wanted more. WIthout thinking, my right hand grabbed his left wrist and urged it toward my pelvic area, pressing it against my stomach while I forced the tips of Felix’s fingertips into the waistband of my shorts and tights. He seemed to understand my desire as his fingertips continued their path across my vulva and eventually made contact, one by one, with my clitoral hood. Felix reached his index finger underneath to touch the center of my pleasure, and the feeling was so intense I moaned loudly, “Ahh!”

“You’re so sensitive, Sensei,” Felix smirked, “I didn’t expect you to give in so easily.” At that moment, there was a part of me that felt weak, but the biggest part just wanted to feel his touch, _deeper_. Felix followed by lowering his body further, his hand had now found the source of my wetness, and his mouth was on my breast, licking and suckling. The combination was already almost unbearable as he slipped one, and then another finger inside of me, still maintaining his mouth’s caress on my breast.

My hand acted on its own once again, digging my fingertips into the waistband at the top of his athletic shorts. The first tactile sensation was the feeling of his smooth pubic hair, as I lowered my hand toward the base of his warm cock before beginning to stroke it. I moved my hand up, gripping his shaft and stopping just as I brushed the bottom of the head. 

“Ah-!” Felix cried, as I moved my hand back down. It was my turn to feel powerful. I continued to undulate my hand on his cock, his previously active hands stiffening on my breasts with my every stroke. He was enjoying this. “Sensei… fuck! Ah!” I smiled, examining my conquest. But this would be too easy. 

I raised both of my hands again, positioning one on the back of his head, stroking at his sweat-dampened, loosened ponytail, and the other on his waist, pulling his body closer toward me, locking his mouth in another kiss. My tongue darted forward and was met again by his, it tasted slightly sweeter now, perhaps this was the flavour of my chest. _Wait, what am I doing again? This feels so good, but…_

Suddenly, I repositioned my palms on either side of Felix’s chest and regained my composure enough to push him away.

“Wait!” I managed to say audibly this time. _I shouldn’t be doing this, I’m in the position of authority here. I know we both want this, but I need to stop this before it gets too far…_ “Felix, we can’t do this.” His light brown eyes, now glowing with a fiery passion I had not yet seen before, once again looked up to meet mine. He was out of breath and even sweatier than during training, but his eyes soon reverted to their typical level of seriousness when he seemed to realize the implication of what had just happened.

I found the pushed-aside fabric of my blouse and returned it to its original position covering my breasts. Felix took the cue and pulled his waistband up, looking away and blushing. Felix had already begun his walk toward the door of the training grounds as he quietly managed a “thank you for the lesson”, before shutting the door behind him. I sighed, making sure to readjust my own clothing while pondering what had just happened between my student and me. _That was fucking hot._ _No-no. Don’t think that! It can’t happen again. What if someone had walked in? We just need to write this off as a one time thing and continue training. There wasn’t anything wrong with it per se. Just not what we need to be doing right now, especially in the training grounds. I just need to wash up, get some food at the dining hall, and relax. Yeah… that’ll fix everything._

After leaving the training grounds, I returned to my quarters. This was the one place I could mostly be alone, other than Sothis, who I usually did a pretty good job of ignoring. 

“Hehe, you look flushed~!” Sothis’ voice greeted me as I opened the door and entered my room.

“Not now,” I said, attempting neutrality as I flopped onto my single bed face first.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything. I already saw a little bit of what was going on,” she sounded amused, “don’t worry, I didn’t watch the whole thing!” Normally I would have retorted her obvious teasing, but this time I had so many other conflicting feelings on my mind that I just pretended I didn’t hear her.

“I’m going to take a bath,” I said as I rose from my prone position on the bed. I gathered my towel and headed toward the monastery’s shared ladies’ bath, shutting the dormitory door behind me. As I entered the dimly lit dressing room, I was pleased to not hear any voices echoing from within the separate bathing chamber. _Thank the goddess I’ll have a moment alone_ , I thought as I undressed and turned toward the mirror.

Towel wrapped around me, I couldn’t help but reimagine the events that had just occurred between Felix and I. His hands had been beneath this towel, his mouth had licked these breasts. I unwrapped myself, examining the reflection of my naked body. Felix had made me feel a pleasure I’d never felt before. Sure, I had masturbated before and experienced the inquisitive prodding of my own fingers, but sharing that deep desire with a man was completely foreign to me.

The hot spring-fed bath babbled in the next room as a redness returned atop my cheeks. _Felix_ , I thought, as my fingers reached down to touch the once again growing wetness between my thighs. I fingered my clitoris, as Felix had done just about an hour ago. _Is this what he felt?_ _Ah…_ I was picturing his smile, the intensity in his eyes… his lust. There was something about Felix that continued to haunt me; I think it was the complete lack of inhibition he had shown as he took me. Normally he was so controlled in his every action--to see him submit to his basest desires… _Ah, fuck, I need to get in the bath, calm down, Byleth!_

Though I hadn’t reached climax, I managed to remind myself of what I was actually here for, as the bath’s steam began to seep into the dressing room and fog up the mirror. _Guess I should actually wash myself and get in_. I entered the dark, moist chamber of the girls’ bath and sat on a wooden stool within arm’s reach of the water. Obeying public bathing etiquette, I used a bowl to scoop some of the bath’s water and dump it over my body. The warm water dripped down my torso; first streaming over my breasts and then trickling off before reaching my stomach and thighs. It was the same ritual I had followed daily, but this time, the parts of my body that Felix had touched earlier winced with arousing sensitivity as the water ran over them. My body wanted more, but instead of reaching lower once more I took this as a cue to finally step into the water’s relaxing depths--and breathe a sigh of relief.

I exhaled deeply as I dried myself off and got dressed before proceeding to the dining hall. Today’s special was Garreg Mach meat pie, which I knew was one of Felix’s favourites. I would have to maintain my usual Sensei persona when I attended, but it would be a good opportunity to set everything straight. Once I was ready, I rose from one of the dressing room’s chairs and made my way out the door. It was a relatively short walk from the bathhouse to the dining hall, and I continued to take deep breaths along the way. _Everything will be fine. Just pretend everything is business as usual._

As I opened the door to the dining hall, I was greeted by a loud,

“Sensei! Come dine with us!” It was Sylvain, the red-haired, resident ‘ladies man’ student from my class, who had known Felix and a few others of the Blue Lions students since childhood.

“Oh, okay, let me just get my dinner,” I replied, trying not to sound too nervous. There was a good chance that Felix would be dining with them, so I needed to make sure I wouldn’t reveal too much during our meal together. Rumours could be a social killer in a close-knit elite academy like this. Even if the things the students, especially Sylvain, may say could be out of jealousy.

After retrieving my own meat pie, I joined Sylvain’s table, sitting to his left and across from Dimitri. Felix was positioned diagonally from me, which I thought was relatively advantageous, though it may have been easier to act neutrally if I couldn’t see his face. I decided staying quiet was probably the easiest way forward, and Felix seemed to have adopted a similar strategy, as Sylvain and Dimitri mostly dominated the conversation, uninterrupted by Felix’s usual criticisms and insults.

“Hey, sensei,” Sylvain started, “I’m so glad that someone like _you_ is our new professor.” He winked at me before turning away to face Felix and say, “Felix, isn’t prof a total babe?”

“Uh, sure,” said Felix, completely unattached.

“See, prof? Even old Felix here appreciates your company!” Sylvain winked at me again. _Who is this guy anyway? I’ve only been here, what, a few weeks? And he’s already speaking to me like this. He’s certainly going to be a handful in my class this year._ Sylvain continued his posturing as we all finished up our meals. When Felix’s plate was cleared he stood up and abruptly stated,

“I’m going back. See you later,” giving me no more than a passing glance. A part of me felt wounded, I wanted to glimpse a sliver of the connection between us, even under these circumstances. Everything was still so fresh for me. _I just need to get some rest_ , I thought as I said goodbye to Sylvain and Dimitri, exiting the dining hall and walking towards my quarters. A part of me hoped to run into Felix on the way back, I would cling to him once more, our passion too much to be withheld under the cover of the night’s sky within the monastery garden… _Snap out of it, Byleth! Just go to bed, you horny girl._ Was that me or Sothis speaking? I guess it didn’t really matter _._

I continued walking, eventually reaching the entrance and once again flopping onto my single bed. _Today was an interesting day_ , I thought as a slipped into my nightgown. It was a silvery satin material which clung to my nipples and curves, but was so comfortable for sleeping it didn’t make a difference to me. This time I entered the bed deliberately, pushing aside the covers before sliding my silky body underneath them. _Ah, so cozy_. It was only 9 o’clock at night, but after today, sleep was exactly what I needed. 

The warmth of my bed and the softness of my blanket was incredibly comforting. I managed to drift off into a dreamless slumber in about ten minutes. This was to be one of my greatest sleeps of recent days… Until I heard that rapping.

“Byleth! Wake up,” Sothis whispered teasingly.

“Huh, what time is it?” It wasn’t abnormal for Sothis to wake me in the morning, but something about this time felt different as my eyes seemed to open only to half mast as I sat up in bed and peered toward Sothis’ usual corner in my room. _So groggy…_

“The door!” she exclaimed as she stared over my shoulder. I followed and turned to face the door as well. Sure enough, a knock sounded; then another. Whoever was out there was tapping lightly in a staccato melody.

I opened the door slowly in anticipation, were we deploying for a sudden battle? I had no idea what time it was and I still felt half asleep, standing there in my nightgown. As I gingerly brought the door toward my body, I felt a pressure from the other side as Felix forced himself into my room. 

“Felix?” I questioned weakly as he, now standing fully inside my quarters, slammed the door behind him. I quickly glanced over to Sothis’ corner, but she had disappeared. I reorientated my gaze toward Felix, “is everything ok?”

I didn’t get verbal answer to my question, as Felix approached me, pressing his body against mine once again. His mouth enclosed on mine as it opened in anticipation, allowing his tongue to enter easily. 

“Sensei, I like this,” he growled, trailing his fingers over my left nipple through my thin nightie. He pushed me forward and down toward the bed, and my body obeyed his direction.

“Please, Felix,” I said, “call me Byleth.” Yes, I was his teacher, but at this point in time we were but a man and woman enjoying each other. Garreg Mach could wait, right now it was only Felix and Byleth. Felix wore the underlayers of his monastery uniform which consisted of a white button down shirt and black slacks. Without his typical vest, he looked casual and sexy. His dark hair was tied up in its usual bun, and he smelled clean and fresh, though there was a bit of that jasmine-esque aroma lingering on his skin.

I was now laying with my back on the bed and my feet on the floor of my room, with Felix draped over me, our tongues still twisting together. He tasted so good. 

“Ever since I first saw you wield a blade, I had to have you,” he whispered in my ear. He followed this by gently kissing down from my ear to the top of my right breast. I winced in pleasure. “Oh, you like that don’t you?” he smiled. His left hand raised up toward my shoulder and gently grasped the thin strap of my nightgown, moving it down my arm to free my right breast. He then took his time to do the same to my left strap, so each hung around my biceps and my large breasts were completely exposed.

My nipples stood up straight, due to the combination of the cold air in my room and my hungry anticipation of Felix’s touch.

“Take your shirt off…” I whispered longingly, my fingers reaching toward its buttons. Felix grunted in response and began to loosen the buttons one by one; I was growing impatient, but my current position on the bed didn’t allow me the option to speed up this process. So, I waited, admiring as each new inch of Felix’s skin was revealed. I had already appreciated it through his sweat-soaked clothing on a few occasions during our training sessions, but this time it was different--this time it was mine.

After what seemed like an eternity, Felix’s button down had been parted and hung to both sides of his chest. Under the pale moonlight creeping in through my window, I could see his muscular torso in full, and it excited me even further. His physique was ultra athletic, with each muscle of his chest clearly defined and his overall body slim and agile. It was the perfect build for a swordsman, and for a moment I couldn’t help but be excited by his potential to grow into his role at Garreg Mach, but that was not important right now. I reached out my right hand to feel Felix’s abdomen, guiding it down over each hardened muscle. _It is like touching stone… my alabaster warrior._

I felt my breath getting shorter as I stared back into his eyes. Felix’s expression gave away nothing about what he thought of my caress, but he seemed to be evaluating my own body in turn.

“Your turn,” he stated, “take it all off.” I obeyed, pulling my lingerie over my head and unveiling my naked form to Felix. 

“No panties, huh?” I blushed a little bit; it was the way I normally slept, I hadn’t been expecting a visitor! “That makes my job easier.” Felix fully removed his parted button down and straddled me on top of the bed. He lowered his mouth toward my breasts, licking and sucking on each one while he gently fondled them with his hands.

Wetness trickled out from between my legs as Felix continued to stimulate my nipples. Felix then reached his right hand toward my vagina, the left hand continuing to play with my right breast. Before he even made contact, Felix lifted his head to inform me, 

“You’re already so wet,” _How did he know? Crap, I may have left a small puddle on my sheet_. I blushed. “Naughty girl, I want you badly, too.” His fingers found my entry and he pushed his middle finger inside of me, curling it inside me and applying pressure against the wall of my vagina.

“Oh!” I couldn’t help but vocalize the pleasure I felt. He seemed to take that as a cue to add another finger, this time his index, and to increase his intensity, while placing his thumb onto my clitoris. He pulsated his thumb gently yet swiftly, while continuing to finger my vagina. More liquid poured out beneath me, my cheeks hot as I blushed in embarrassment.

“You’re aching for me,” Felix commented as he kissed his way down my body, eventually finding my pubic area. He removed his fingers from within me and instead used them to spread my labia and unveil my excited clitoris. Without much warning, Felix moved his face toward me and his tongue met my clit, and began to rotate around it. It was delicious.

“Oh my… Felix… Fuck…” Felix then darted his tongue forward a bit harder than before, causing me to moan. He took my response as a signal to continue and repeated this motion a few more times before mixing in this technique with the initial rotation. “Aah, ahh!”

“I love to hear you moan, Byleth,” Felix breathed, before continuing to lap at me. His left hand had still been on my breast, but the movement had become less frequent as Felix focused on my pussy. He seemed to notice this lack of efficiency as he enlisted this hand, bringing it down my body and inserting two of its fingers inside of me. Felix suddenly pursed his lips around my clitoris and I cried out,

“Fuck that feels good!” _Was he sucking on my clit?_ I had never felt such a euphoric sensation before. Electric pulses shot through my legs as they began to twitch in ecstasy. “Felix, I am getting close!” Felix began to turn up his intensity and incorporated this sucking technique as the main component of his performance. With each brush of my clitoris, my right leg shook more strongly and I felt my orgasm building. Felix had been intently focusing on stimulating me and took a moment to gasp for air before returning to his duty. That short break was all I needed, and as his tongue reunited with my clitoris I felt an inner explosion as I came harder than I ever had before. I felt a torrent of liquid rush out of me and saw Felix’s face get drenched with my juices as he stayed to pleasure me through my orgasm.

“Felix…” I stared down at him appreciatively, biting my lower lip. Felix surprised me by using his strong arms to push himself up towards me and filling my mouth with his tongue once more. His face was slick with me and I tasted it in his hard kiss. He drew back, keeping his tongue entwined with mine in the air before disengaging to breathe.

Felix rose, removing his slacks, and hovered above me in his briefs. They were tighter than usual, as they outlined the shape of his hard cock which ever so slightly peaked out through his waistband. I looked up at his handsome face, noticing my wetness still glistening on his skin, and put my hands on his underwear, nudging it lower. He took the hint and removed them, kicking them off to somewhere unimportant in my room. His manhood was now fully revealed; it seemed larger than I expected based on our experience in the training grounds, but what did I know? It was hard, and he was ready.

I reached my right hand out to grip his cock and began stroking. Felix inched toward me and commanded, 

“Byleth, sit up on the bed with your back toward the wall.” Again, I followed his instructions, my hand still on his cock as he moved with me. Facing me, Felix knelt, supporting himself on one knee and presenting his dick to my face. I opened my mouth and tried to take it in as deep as I could, choking a bit as it hit my uvula. I sucked to provide pressure, as I moved my mouth up and down the shaft, wiggling my tongue at the same time. 

“Oh fuck!” Felix panted. I continued for a while, eventually increasing my force and bringing my hand up to stroke while my mouth focused on the head. Felix started to move as well, forcing himself deeper into my throat, causing me to gag a few times. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and I wondered if I'd get to taste his essence as well, but I got my answer when he pulled himself from mouth and pushed me back down on the bed. 

“Byleth, I’m going to fuck you now,” said Felix as he lowered himself on top of me, rubbing his cock against my labia. He readjusted so that the head of his penis was now against my opening, ready for insertion. I was wet again and he managed to enter me with relative ease. He paused for a moment.

“It’s okay right?” he asked quietly, blushing as he stared into my eyes, in a surprising moment of tenderness.

I nodded silently. I wanted Felix just as much as he wanted me. Felix took my consent and nudged himself deeper inside of me until we were completely connected to each other.

“You feel so good, it's so warm,” he sighed in ecstasy. As I stared up into his eyes, the feeling of Felix’s girth inside of me brought me a sense of wholeness I had never experienced before. Felix began to thrust slowly, grunting each time, “Byleth…ah”

“Felix…” The bed sheets rustled underneath us as we continued our movement,“Oh…” I brought my hips up to meet him as I excitedly took him in. I moved my hand behind him to feel his muscular ass, giving him a squeeze to urge him even deeper inside me. He complied, thrusting harder and faster as he filled me.

It hadn’t been too long when I looked up towards his clenching face as he exclaimed,

“Fuck, I am going to come soon!” After a few more thrusts, Felix quickly pulled his cock out of me, semen squirting out in three bursts as he withdrew. I looked down, my stomach and chest were painted with his white fluid.

“Sorry,” he blushed, averting his gaze from my chest, “I wasn't sure if I should do it inside…”

“It's ok,” I replied, “next time we can be ready for that...” I sat up and scooted toward him, pecking him on the cheek. He turned away, immediately rising to collect his clothing from the floor of my room.

“I had better clean this off,” I said as I started rummaging through my dresser in search of the towel I had used earlier. _I’ll need to bathe again in the morning._

I wiped what I could with my towel before turning to face Felix again. He was sitting on the side of my bed, his cold eyes staring off into space while he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. I found my own nightgown crumpled up on the floor beside the bed and put it on.

Before saying a word, I began to consider what had just happened between us. Here we were, a man and a woman who had shared an extended day of lust, but who in truth barely knew each other off of the battlefield. During our tryst, I had felt so connected to him, but did that even mean anything? And what was Felix thinking anyway? Could there actually be any feelings for me beneath his cold exterior? Where could we even go from here? I decided the best idea for my sanity was not to worry about it for now, because there was not much to be done except return to normal monastery life.

“Sensei,” Felix was now fully clothed and had risen from the bed, “I'll see you at practice tomorrow.” I gazed at Felix for a moment, admiring my handsome swordmaster in training. His aloof expression had returned, and I sensed nothing of warmth in his eyes; did he get all he had wanted from me?

_Stay..._ a lonely part of me wanted to beg. But I just said, “Ok, make sure you continue working on your sword grip.”

_And make sure you come back..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's been a learning process posting on here, but it makes me really happy I have a place to share this stuff :).


End file.
